


The Day Everything Got Wrong

by mad_chesh



Series: Trials of Apollo [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: #angst, #the whole Papadopoulos family, #they don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_chesh/pseuds/mad_chesh
Summary: The day where Lester disappeared, how did his (imaginary) family reacted ?





	The Day Everything Got Wrong

The sun was rising on a new ordinary day, as always. A mother entered her son's room as every morning to wake him up, surprise got her when she realized he wasn't here, and anxiety built up in her stomach afterwards. That woman, Susan, mother of a loving family didn't know this day would shatter her peaceful reality. She quickly checked every room of the house, but he still wasn't here.  
But she stills put her signature smile when she came into the kitchen and calmly announced:

"Lester already left for school, so he won't eat with us today"

"'kay, Mum !", gleefully answered Tyler and Tyrone, already gorging themselves on toasts.

"Oh no, I wanted to show him my new dress today !" Katie whined, "and he said he would do my hair."

"Come on sweetie, that's not his fault, he must have something important to do. Besides, you can show him your dress tonight." Susan patted her head, hiding the fact she didn't know when he'd come back.

The morning went on, everyone preparing themselves for school or work, and when they all left, Susan was alone with her thoughts, fear clouding her mind, but, he obviously was at school, he just left earlier. That was the only possible scenario, wasn't it ? She tried to start doing chores until she got a call, from Lester's school.

When she learned her son didn't attend school, terror rushed in her veins, frozing her whole body. Susan stayed on this chair, shaking, her brain not really processing the information, until the evening, where the twins, Katie and Cameron found her.

"Mommy, are you alright ?" The young girl asked, taping her mother's shoulder.

"Where's Lester ? I wanna show him this incredibly cool card I got at school !" Tyrone exclaimed, holding his famous card.

"Don't forget to say how I helped you get it !" The other youngest replied.

How surprised they were when their mother broke down, sobbing, tears running down her face, her whole body trembling. The children stayed still for a moment, not knowing why their mother reacted like this, habitually cheerful. 

Not long after, Thomas, their father, came back from his work to find his kids trying to comfort his wife, who was bawling uncontrollably.

"What's wrong, honey ?" he broke the silence, concern in his voice.

The mother only seemed to realize people were there, she slowly raised her head. Her face was a total mess; her eyes were red and puffy, some streaks of hair sticking on her face. She tried to form words, but they somehow couldn't get through her lips, all her family could hear was strangled hiccups.

"Calm down, we're here" Thomas said, gently stroking her hair, trying to appease her.

"It's- it's Lester" she finally managed to say, "he- he disappeared ! I thought he left for school earlier, but he wasn't there ! My poor boy !"

" Are you sure ? It's maybe an error, he was late or the teacher didn't see him. I'm going to call the school."

While he did as he said, the kids sat anxiously, exchanging nervous glares. They found out that Lester missed all his classes this day. The tension in the room increased, leaving them uncertain of what to do, what to think. Was their son/brother still alive ? Where was he ?

They called all his friends to get a hint of where he may be. Finally, they went to the police station to signal his disappearance; the whole family was a mess; Susan was wailing her son, the twins were crying in each other's shoulders, Katie was weeping against her father's arm, Cameron was sniffling, trying to look detached, but his eyes were puffy and tear streaks marked his cheeks. Thomas was trying not to tear up, but tears were silently rolling down his cheeks.

That's how a ordinary day can become the worst and the beginning of a hell for he Papadopoulos family.


End file.
